


Gardenias

by UndeadWitch



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Arctic Warfare, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, No beta we die like Adam, Secret Relationship, Sequel to Echinaceas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadWitch/pseuds/UndeadWitch
Summary: AU. Winter reflects on their romantic evening.Post-V3.Birthday Fic for Owl.
Relationships: Winter Schnee/Adam Taurus
Kudos: 10





	Gardenias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librastrai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librastrai/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Owl!! <3

Sometimes they would wake up in one of the other’s beds, holding their partner close. Other times they wake up in their own bed without the other’s company and warmth. Fortunately, it was one of the former this time. 

Winter’s ice-blue eyes opened up slowly, hearing the soft breathing that belonged to Adam, her partner and boyfriend. Ever since that week with Adam’s time of the year, she found herself wanting more of Adam’s affection that he would show during post-coital sex, he would later explain to her that was also a side effect of his heat. If he found a potential mate he would be affectionate with them, but then he found himself liking that he was giving her affection so he kept doing it even when it was over. Eventually the two of them cracked from restraining their romantic feelings for one another and decided to date one another in secrecy because their positions wouldn’t approve of their relationship being public. Although Adam did tell her he had a sneaking suspicion General Ironwood knows about their relationship, but he didn’t have enough evidence to prove it as their leader hasn’t meddled in to put a stop to it. They were in her apartment this time, she invited him over for dinner, movie, and to just spend the night with her. Adam would help cook the food that she bought, and she was appreciative that he was also giving her cooking lessons because of her past with her being a Schnee. She was never allowed to be near the kitchen, they had servants for that according to her mother. So she never really got to learn how to cook until recently, she would usually order take out or make something simple. She never knew how satisfying it was eating a meal she created from her own hands until recently, it was great. 

Sadly this will be the last time they will see each other for a while it would seem. Adam has been assigned a mission that leads him to the heart of Mistral to investigate the reports of that Kingdom’s declining huntsmen, he told her he doesn’t know when he’ll return to Atlas. Winter herself is being sent to Mistral as well to check up on how Caroline Cordovin is handling the city of Argus. 

The Fall of Beacon has caused tensions to rise throughout Remnant with the White Fang being present during the attack. People have begun to fear the Faunus, including Adam and distances themselves from his kind. Which is why Winter believes he’s also going to investigate the White Fang involvement with the attack in Mistral. He was always fervent about his race getting the rights they deserve and she loved that about him, how he gets when it’s something he is passionate about. She’ll happily support him and his race’s fight to get the rights they deserve after listening to him simply talk about why it was important for him and his people. She mused to herself that he should have ran for council instead of being a specialist.

Winter ran her fingers gently through his red hair, feeling his dark colored horns brushed aside her fingers while doing so as memories from last night continue to float back. She was nuzzling her head against his toned chest as the two relaxed in each other’s arms laying on her couch. They decided on an action-adventure movie, Adam was fond of horror movies while she liked her dramas so they decided on a genre they both didn’t mind watching. She smiled when she felt Adam kiss her head, enjoying the affection that comes with dating. This was…. Nice. She loved every feeling of this. Winter felt warm when she continued to think about how their night ended after the movie ended. The two shared a kiss that turned into something more, and the next thing she knew they spent the rest of their night making love to one another, not like how it was back then with how mostly lust filled their previous trysts were. It felt different. She rubbed her finger across his exposed neck, her own markings on him from last night. Payback from that week of nearly constant sex with him during his heat period when he would mark her to the point she would have to wear turtleneck sweaters. 

Breaking her train of thoughts was the sound of Adam’s light mumbling of her name, she retracted her hand back. Seeing him vulnerable and sleepy like this makes her heart flutter but also filled with guilt upon realization, it wasn’t right to keep secrets from him of all people. Despite what the General told her, he… he should know about her new...circumstances. She couldn’t find the right time to tell him and she didn’t want to ruin their romantic evening with a heavy topic. 

She needs to tell him today. Before he leaves and prepares for his upcoming mission. 

Adam finally opened his own set of blue eyes, sat up and stretched his arms out, the blue bedspread covering up to his abdomen now. 

“Good morning,” He spoke turning his attention to her, with a small smile on his face. Winter decided to sit up as well smiling back at him. 

“Good morning,” She replied as the two share a quick kiss and for a moment she was tempted to make love with him again however, she pulled back. Moving her gaze to her hands, thinking on what to say to begin the conversation. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, causing her to stop thinking, he even chuckled a bit, “You were looking down at your hands again, and that’s how I can tell you have something you want to say if you’re wondering,” 

Winter took a deep breath, his focus was on her, and he knows when someone is lying to him. But she won’t lie, she won’t tell half-truths, and she wouldn’t keep this from him. 

“It’s a long story however, Adam? What is your favorite fairytale?” Winter began, as incredibly cheesy as that was when starting the conversation.

She needed to tell him that General James Ironwood had chosen her. 

**To be the next Winter Maiden.**

_-Fin_


End file.
